An Eris Series: Twists of Fate
by Futureheiress
Summary: Tris and Caleb transferred to Dauntless together. Eric and Tris meet, and at first both try to down play the feelings, but decided to start a relationship. What chances will Eric and Tris take to be together, How will it be different? How will it affect her relationships with her brother, Four, and Chris? Mainly Eris, with FourXOcc and CalebXChris
1. Beginning

1\. Tris and Eric:

2\. Tris fell for Eric, versus Four. How will the story Differ? Tris approached him a month prior to our story beginning, and they started dating, and made love.

3\. Caleb transferred to Dauntless with his sister.

4\. Each chapter will be a month after the previous chap unless I left with a cliffhanger

5\. Occ Characters I own

5a. Baby Coulter

6\. Caleb is gonna be with Chris.

7\. Four is gonna be an occ pairing, No name yet.

8\. Four and Eric are gonna be friends, like brothers

9\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I walked to Eric's room, a month after my arrival in Dauntless, and our love making. I sighed as I knocked once, and waited. 'Why am I doing this?' He had been a major ass to me the past few days, not my loving sweet boyfriend.

He opened the door, and said "Tris... Baby." I said "Hi... Sorry... Didn't mean to wake you..." I responded, gesturing to his wardrobe. "You look upset... What's wrong? Come in... God you look horrible." I went in and said "Well you'd feel the same if you just found out you were pregnant, after you're so called boyfriend had made you fight..." I realized what I said.

"Ummm I mean... Why have you been such an ass to me lately?" I said, hoping he didn't catch on. "I'm sorry... I was pretty stressed, and I think everyone noticed I was being more gentle on you... Wait... Are you Pregnant?!" I sighed, feeling tears in my eyes as I sat on the couch. He knelt in front of me. "Tris?" The tears flew from my eyes, causing him to reach up and wipe the tears.

"Tris, Baby. Please. Tell me..." I heard him plead. "I am... I just came from the nurses... where I've been since someone, knocked me out... During our Fight that you forced me to do... I tried to tell you earlier..." I said, finally tears still flowing heavily from my eyes.

"Tris, Honey... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry, I didn't listen... Is the baby Okay? Are you? Does the Nurse know who the father is?" He rambled. "Yes, both me and baby are okay... And I did tell the nurse you were the father..." I responded, as he sat up pulling me close to him, and held me so close and tightly that it pushed everything back to one piece.

"I haven't been sleeping well either..." I mumbled, as Eric gave me a sympathetic smile, as he said "Well stay here, baby. You can take my bed." I said "Are you sure?" He said "Absolutely."

"Can you carry me?" I mumbled sleepily.

* * *

Eric's Prov:

I picked her up and carried back to my room, where I laid her down in bed. I tucked the covers around her, now sleeping form. I dialed Max's number and stepped out of the room. "Sorry to bother you Max... But, I gotta talk to you... Can you come over, with a couple beers? Thanks... I'm like freaking out... Great.. Thanks..."

I hung up and went to meet up with Max in the living room portion. I opened the door as he entered. "So what's going on? You never call at this Hour. I don't know how much help I'll actually be, since I was asleep." I said "Thanks man... I just need to talk it out..." I said trying to compose myself. "What's going on?" Max asked.

"Tris... Just told me she's pregnant... with my baby... I made her fight today till she was passed out...I mean I accepted this possibility for months, since we started dating..." I said out loud for the first time since Tris told me. Max said "Well... I am surprised, I thought you usually used protection..." I sighed, I loved Max, but he was acting more like a father right now.

I took the beer and drank it, slowly. "I guess I'm scared... I don't know what to do..." I admitted. "Did she say anything about not wanting the baby?" Max asked, and I said "No... She didn't... I think we're both gonna sleep on it... But seriously, I'm terrified... Max what am I gonna do?" I said, sipping another sip. "What can I do to help? I know how much you love Tris."

"Is there anyway she can move in with me?" I asked, almost begging. Max said "Now Come on, Eric. You know the rules... You guys can't live together unless your married..." I said "Please Max... Is there anyway She can? She is pregnant, and having trouble sleeping..." Max said "Fine... A few nights, but then I want you to seriously consider getting married... Deal?" I inhaled deeply and said "Deal."

Max stayed a little longer before he returned home, and I returned to Tris's side. "Eric!" She cried out in fear, I sat beside her shaking her a little, pulling her to my chest. "Baby, wake up. I'm right here... I love you, I love you and Baby Coulter. Open your beautiful eyes."

Her eyes flew open and said "I'm sorry... I had a nightmare..." I kissed her head and said "Don't apologize, honey... You're okay... I know, you're scared and afraid... I am too... I was scared... and I told Max.. I needed to talk to someone... And he helped me sort through everything. It boiled down to one thing. I love you, and our baby more than anything else in this world, and that's all that matters. I'm gonna be here every step of the way."

"Why do I feel like it's a trick?" He said "There is a catch... Max said He's gonna let you stay here, for a few days, and nights... But I wanna ask you something..."

She looked to me waiting, as I knelt down to one knee. "Tris, I know our relationship has been kept secret till now, but I love you and I know there is no one women made for me in a better match then you are. I swear on my life and honor, I won't let anyone hurt you, Will you Marry me?" I heard her gasp, as she said "Yes." She kissed me deeply as I slid a ring on her finger. "When can we get married!?" She asked.

"How does 3 days sound?" I asked. "Perfect. Give me time to talk to Caleb, and to find a dress." My sweet Tris said. I grinned, as We nestled back into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Tris and I went to breakfast, which is when we saw Caleb, and Chris holding hands.

* * *

Tris's Prov:

"Caleb, Eric and I have to talk to you... Alone..." I said, urgently, and in a hushed tone. "When? After I whoop your ass in the fight today?" I turned to Eric, before walking away, and to the bathroom. "Tris! I'm not gonna put you in the ring today! I promise..." I heard Eric call, as I slammed the stall door.

"Baby. Please... Talk to me..." Eric pleaded. I throwed up, before sighing. He opened the stall door kneeling beside me. "Babe. You aren't fighting today. You're gonna home and rest, That's an order." I leaned back into his arms. "We should get back..." He helped me up and we returned to the cafe.

I picked at a few items from Eric's plate, to which Eric said "Eat as much as you want." Eric said, pushing the plate towards me. After we ate we went to the training room, and I sat on a chair Eric pulled up. "Caleb! You're fighting with Chris today!" Eric stated.

Caleb said "I'm supposed to be fighting Tris." "She's not fighting today." Eric said holding my hand. Caleb frowns and said "You're being soft with her cause shes your girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and walked out, and to the nurses. "Tris, what's wrong?" I heard the nurse ask, right before I started Throwing up violently with blood. "Sweetie, calm down." I heard the nurse say, as she placed a hand on my back.

"What's wrong with her?" A male's voice asked. I recognized it. Fours. "I don't know... Can you go to the training room, and tell Eric somethings wrong?" Four said "After I help you get her on the bed... Eric sent me to check on her." He said, as I calmed down. "She needs him now, Four." I heard the nurse.

* * *

Four's Prov

I lifted up Tris, effortlessly, as I carried her to the empty bed. "I want ERIC!" She said, as I laid her down. "I'm gonna go get him, Tris. But please calm down." I saw her shaking, as I laid a few blankets over her, before going back to the training room. "Eric..." I said, as I approached him. His head snapped up looking me dead in the eye. "Where is she?!" He asked angrily.

"She's in the nurses office... She must've not been feeling well or something... She was throwing up badly when I got there... Even a little blood. For some reason, the nurse told me to get you... I don't know why, Because you're not even dating her... I mean you know that's wrong man." I said the second I could breathe properly. I had ran so fast, faster then ever before.

"Can you take over training Four?" I nodded as he darted out of the room.

* * *

Eric's Prov

I ran, faster than I usually do, I burst into the nurses office, where the nurse said "Eric. Can we help you?" I said "Tris Prior. WHere is she?!" "ERIC?!" I heard Tris scream in terror, as I ran right to her side. I grabbed her hand, kissing her head. "SShhh. I'm here. I'm here. Are you OKay? How are you feeling?" I asked kissing her head while she said "I'm Okay... I think... Just... Just... Feel like lightheaded... And dizzy..." I caressed her shoulder, and said "I'm sorry... Anything I can get you?"

She shook her head, and laid her head on my chest. "Sshh, It's okay... I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." "Who's doing the training?" "Four." I said, carefully pulling herself close.

The nurse came in and said "How we feeling in here?" Tris said "Can we go home?" The nurse said "Yes. Just take it easy, No fighting, Is there a chance, Eric she can like get through the fighting part so She could go to the fear Landscapes?" I said "I have to check with Max." The nurse nodded and we left. I got her home and tucked her in my bed, sitting beside her stroking her hair.

"How does some soup sound?" I asked, as she nodded. "I'll start making it now, my love." I got up and went to make some soup, as my phone rang. I picked it up and said "It's Eric... Max. Hey... I actually wanted to talk to you... About something that the nurse asked... Yeah we're gonna come and see you tomorrow... But is there a way she could be finished with fighting..? The nurse doesn't want her to be fighting... I think the stress of it has gotten to her... She was throwing up BLOOD Today, Max..." I sighed, tapping the back of the phone impatiently.

"Thanks Max... Really. I appreciate it." I hung up and served up the soup, before taking it over to Tris. "Tris, baby. Dinner." I sat the tray on the bed in front of her. She sat up a bit, but put her hand on her head, prompting me to prop up some pillows behind her back. "Thanks." She said as she started to eat. I took a bite before I said "So I talked to Max..." She looked up and said "Yes? And?"

I grinned and said "He said while it'd be showing a little bit of favoritism He'd allow you to be done with the physical and go into the fear landscapes, which means you could get done sooner, do you know what you wanna do as far as a job?" She smiled wide and said "What were the options again?"

"Leadership, Intelligence, Keeping the Factionless from killing each other, or guarding the fence." I responded. "How long would leadership training take? would we be able to work from home?"

I said "Yeah we could work from home. It usually takes 3 weeks for the complete leadership training. Why do you wanna go into leadership?" She said "Yeah. I mean, I could be working from home if needed, I'd get to see you, and I get to help make our faction better." I smiled wide, and said "And strike fear into the new initiates."

She laughed soft, nodding while we ate the food. "I'm gonna take a bath, now." I smiled and said "Go ahead baby." I helped her get settled, before going and cleaning up from dinner, and putting the extra soup away. There was a knock on the door, and I went to get it. "Caleb. Four. Please, Come in. Tris'll be out in a minute." I said letting them in. "Thanks. How's she feeling?" Four responded.

"Much better... Now Caleb." Caleb looked to me, and said "What?" I said "You're behavior today was completely unnecessary. I told you Tris wasn't gonna be fighting."

Caleb ducked his head. "I'm sorry..." I said "I'm letting you off with a warning. Don't let it happen again, To me, To Four, or anyone in leadership. Am I understood?"

Caleb nodded and said "Yes, Sir..." Tris emerged dressed in my pajamas. "Caleb. Four." She said, leaning into my arms.

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Caleb asked. Tris said "I'm pregnant..." Caleb's reaction was immediate. "WHAT?! TRIS! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!? WHO'S THE FATHER?!"

"Caleb! Remember you're on thin ice." I warned, Sister or not, I wouldn't let him talk to her that way. Four didn't say anything just staring at me.

Tris said "... and I know I don't need it, but since Dad's not here, I want your blessing to marry the baby's father, who is in this room." Caleb's eyes darted to me instantly.

"You're lucky I see how protective you are over her. Don't hurt her ever!" Caleb said, reaching his hand out to me. I shook it, and said "I swear, I will die before I let any harm come to either of them." Tris seemed to relax, and said "Caleb?"

He looked to her and said "Yeah Tris?" "Thank you... and once I'm not protecting a tiny human, how about a make up fight?" He smiled and said "Eric?"

"Go for it." I responded, before continuing. "Till then, Four and I will be keeping a close eye on you." Caleb nodded. We visited for a while, before we fell asleep.

In the morning Tris and I got dressed, before going up to the fear landscape room. "Alright, So have a seat." She sat in the chair, and Injected the serum.

I was watching the screen, seeing her fear landscape. She was struggling with some kind of birds Maybe Crows, I couldn't tell, I kept looking over to her and watching the screen too. I saw her use a branch of fire to scare them away, which worked, then she was tied to a post, fire surrounding her. _**((In the final part of the fear landscapes testing. I merged those two together))**_Her hands were bound, she used the fire to burn the rope, falling to the side near a puddle, and dived in before coming out of the fear landscape gasping. "Hey, Hey It's okay. I'm here.. I'm here." I kissed her head as I soothed her.

"How long was I in that... That... That nightmare?" She asked, before continuing. "It felt like 20 minutes..." I checked the time and turned to her. "3 minutes. That's the best time yet for a first time. It'll be easier tomorrow" I sat beside her cupping her face. "what were your test results baby?" I asked, Caressing her cheek.

"Abnegation..." I gave her a smile and said "Sweetie, you can tell me... What other two?" "How do you know I had 3?" She asked.

"I had three too. Erudite, Dauntless, and Candor." I said. "I'm Divergent too.." I whispered so low. She said "Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless..." I said "I'm gonna kill Jeanine. I won't let her hurt you." She smiled a bit at that.

"Can We go get some lunch?" She asked.

* * *

Tris's Prov

Eric nodded and helped me out of my chair, before we walked arm in arm to the cafe. "Tris!" Caleb said coming over. "Caleb what's wrong?" He pulled me into a big Bear hug. "I just overheard that mom and dad are coming for the family visiting day tomorrow."

I said "For real?!" He nodded, and said that we'd need looser clothes, and I said "I've gotta go to the pit after lunch, so I'll pick some up." He gave me the size he'd need as we ate. "Be safe. I'll meet you in Max's office in 2 hours." I heard Eric promise as we headed to the training center. He'd do half day with me and the fear landscape and 2nd half with the initiates. I went to the pit and looked at the clothes, before something caught my eye at the tattoo parlor.

I picked it up, and told the tattoo artist I wanted 3 tattoos, but to use 3 clean needles. She did a matching tattoo of Erics, on my arm, then did one to copy my engagement band, and did a wedding band too. After I went to the clothing part, looking at the clothes, while eating a granola bar Eric had me carry around. "OOh that would be perfect for a wedding dress." The worker said as I picked up a short, red dress with a deep plunging neckline, and straps.

"Thanks. I'll def be getting it." I grabbed a few more clothes before paying. "I'm sorry ma'me, You don't have enough..." The worker, said. I handed her Eric's card too. He always had more than enough on his. I then went home and started to get ready. I slid the dress on before going up to Max's office, and I knocked.

Max opened the door and said "Tris Come in! Eric's already here." I went in standing in front of Eric, who was staring at me. "You look... AMAZING." We got married, before returning to the tattoo parlor. "Welcome back Tris." Tori smiled, then turned to Eric. "What tattoo would you like?"

"Wedding band, please." Eric said sitting in the chair while Tori got the supplies. "You were here?" Eric asked looking to me. I showed him my ring tattoos, and said "I have one more to show you." Tori was doing his tattoo and talking with him helped distract him. I showed him the other one. "It's a little smaller than yours, but it's matching yours."

"I love it, Baby." He said tearing up. Once he was finished we went home.


	2. First Faction meeting and executions

1\. Tris and Eric:

2\. Caleb transferred to Dauntless with his sister.

4\. Each chapter will be a month after the previous chap unless I left with a cliffhanger

5\. Occ Characters I own

5a. Baby Coulter

6\. Caleb is gonna be with Chris.

7\. Four is gonna be an occ pairing, No name yet-Suggestions welcome

8\. Four and Eric are gonna be friends, like brothers so there will be some touching brotherly moments. He also joined leadership, same time Tris did.

9\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

Tris's Prov:

One month. I'm one month along in my pregnancy, and a full leader. I was so excited. Today was my first Leadership meeting. I was so excited. I'd get to see my parents, Training was over, and Caleb followed me, and went to leadership.

"Did Caleb say why he couldn't come?" I asked Eric as we sat cuddled into each other in the car. "Chris is apparently pretty sick... and needs Caleb, Normally I wouldn't allow this, but I allowed him to stay back, to take care of Chris."

"At my recommendation." Four said, as he sat near us. "But no other leader in training has ever been excused before..." I claimed. "Well It's not common, but once or twice an exception has been made. This is one of those times." Eric said as we pulled up outside of Abnegation. Each Faction meeting was held at a different faction.

Four and Eric got out before Eric reached for my hand, helping me out. "Ready or not." We walked into the meeting hall, Being back in Abnegation was really weird. I felt so out of place of the faction that was once my home, the faction I grew up in.

We entered the meeting hall, with Max and Four, and were greeted by Marcus, and My parents. I felt Four stiffen at my side, causing me to turn to him. "Four?" Eric came over, looking to him. "Four. Look at us." He ordered, but instead of Four focusing he kept staring. "Eric get him calm, Max and I can hold down for a few minutes." I said as Eric smiled gratefully, pulling Four out of sight for a moment. "Beatrice? Is that you?" I heard my parents say as they came over to me. "It's just Tris now." I commented. I had just missed them on Family day, as I was in my fear landscape.

"You look so Strong, and so Beautiful!" Mom said as she and dad gave me a hug. Eric came over, tapping my shoulder. I turned and said "What's wrong?" "He wants to talk to both of us..." I went over to Four and said "Four?" "I... I...my father... Beat me and killed my mother... I didn't know how to react but I'm terrified..."

I looked to Eric, before saying "Look, we gotta pull it together, the meeting is gonna start soon. But if you feel uncomfortable, or like you're gonna lose it, take my hand and squeeze it. I'll be sitting next to you. I'll keep you calm."

"Are you sure?" Eric's hands were on my shoulders, as I nodded. "Absolutely. You're our family." I promised, as we went back to the meeting hall. Jeanine said "Welcome. Before we begin I'd like to introduce some new Faction leaders and Faction in Training leaders, one of which is not here. Our New Faction leaders are Tris Coulter and Four from Dauntless! Our leaders in training, are Alex and James from Abnegation, Jasper and Carl from Amity, Sam and Jake from Candor, Caleb Prior from Dauntless, and Henry and Seth from Erudite!"

The meeting droned on and on, until finally we broke for Lunch. Four did exceptionally well during the meeting, not one hand squeeze. After Lunch I was heading back from the bathroom, when I saw it first hand. Four struggling. I snapped a pic right before I leapt into action, yanking Marcus off his son, causing Four to drop to the ground. "Max. Get Eric." I said Pinning Marcus to the wall.

Max and Eric joined us immediately. "Eric Help restrain him. Max, check Four." I ordered. Max said "Tris." I looked up, keeping a tight grip but saw Eric restrain Marcus.

"Max, DO it!" I knew I'd get reprimanded for this later, But I didn't care. "Tris..." Eric said Struggling to keep a good restraint. I slammed my fist to Marcus's throat causing him to fall. "Thank you." Eric said handcuffing Marcus's hands and feet. "You're welcome. You got him?" He nodded As I went to where Max and Four were, which weren't that far.

I knelt beside them. "Four." I whispered. Max said "I'm not gonna yell at you. You showed determination, and good qualities to a good leader. I'm proud of you." I looked to Max and said "Thank you. How is he?" Max said "He'll live. He's gonna be out for a little bit though. I've already arranged the car to take him back to Dauntless. Will and Zeke will be there to help." "Good."

I pulled out my phone, and showed Max the picture I had taken seconds before I leapt into action. "Marcus did this?" Max asked. "I know what Four would want... His father dead. But, Are we able to do it? I mean without a trial?" Max said "Technically, No, but you have proof. So we could do it, after the meeting." After Four was taken back, Max and I returned to Eric and Marcus, who was shooting daggers at me. "You're gonna regret messing with Dauntless."I said as we went back to the meeting.

I showed the picture and was immediately praised for having enough proof to execute Marcus immediately after the meeting. I felt Max give me a confident smile.

"Anything Else Dauntless would like to propose?" Jeanine asked and I looked to Eric, before I said "I want to annul the faction before blood."

Jeanine said "Can you please explain further to why you believe that's a wise choice." I took a deep breath. "If I may, Let me answer first with a question. Do you have any children?"

Jeanine said "A daughter, why?" I said "How would you feel, if when she grew up, she left Erudite, for say... Candor, and you knew You'd never see her again, unless she joined leadership?" I felt Eric rise.

"I agree. I mean It's hard enough to make a choice at 16, let alone to make the choice to leave your family behind, never to see them again. I mean, if you were getting hurt or neglected it's one thing."

Jeanine said "That is a valid point, to a parent perspective. But what if it starts an uprising?" I said "That won't happen. I know, from personal experience that My life is going like crazy right now, and I've got a lot of changes, and I just want to talk to my mom, and dad. Parents are supposed to be there, to help their children, not ignore them..." I looked to Eric, before continuing. "Or beating them to the brink of death." I looked to Marcus, before looking to my parents, as I said "They're here to help us, and comfort us if and when we need it, to reassure us if we're having doubt, to love us. Jeanine, I understand you're afraid, but if you think about it, given the choice, would you rather keep communication with your daughter after, if she defected?"

Jeanine said "I would. Faction leaders, deliberate! MINUS you Marcus." After a few minutes, Jeanine said "Abnegation, Are you for or against?" My dad stood and said "We're in favor of getting it annulled." Jeanine nodded and turned to Amity. "Amity?" she asked as Johanna, leader of Amity, said "We're in favor!" Jeanine nodded and turned to Candor, who also favored, Dauntless was skipped over as we were the one to propose it. "Erudite?" I asked, as Jeanine said "WE're Not in favor." I sighed, and said "Why the hell not?! You seemed to be going for it minutes ago!" I slammed my fists on the table, startling everyone.

Jeanine said "The fear of an uprising are to great." I said "And yet, You make accusations, and try to rule over everyone with an IRON FIST even though you're not the governing faction. I'm surprised an uprising hasn't happened! YOU EVEN MURDERED YOUR OWN HUSBAND AND SON AND YOUR BROTHER AND HIS WIFE! AND ATTEMPTED TO MURDER YOUR NEPHEW!" After a minute Henry said "We're in Favor actually, and new evidence suggests, we put you on trial, Jeanine. Candor? Can we set it up now?" Jack Kang, Head of Candor came over with the truth serum.

"State your name." He insisted. Jeanine said "Jeanine Matthews. Erudite, Erudite." She said.

Jack said "Did you willingly murder your brother, his wife, as well as husband and son?" He got straight to the point, and she struggled, clearly in pain. "Struggling will only make it worse." Jack explained. Jeanine said "Yes. And I would do it again." There were murmurs coming from around the room, and every agreed execution. Henry and Seth said "We'll make the announcement, for the annulment of Faction before blood, after the execution." I shot Marcus, while Eric shot Jeanine.

I felt Eric's arms around my waist. He confided in me, all of it his Aunt killed his parents and tried to do the same to him. We were walking out after hugging my parents, promising to give one to Caleb.

* * *

-Back at Dauntless, Eric's prov-

We arrived, and Tris went home, without saying anything. I went to the nurses and saw Caleb sitting beside Chris, Next to Four's bed. "Caleb. How are they?" I asked.


	3. Truths, Surprises & Wedding

1\. Tris and Eric:

2\. Caleb transferred to Dauntless with his sister.

4\. Each chapter will be a month after the previous chap unless I left with a cliffhanger

5\. Occ Characters I own

5a. Baby Coulter

5b: Baby Prior

5c: Andie: Four's future GF, We'll meet her in the next Chap

6\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

10\. Last chap was a cliff hanger!

* * *

Eric's Prov:

"She's Okay... Just in the same condition as Tris is..." Caleb responded, as he caressed Chris's head. "Wow... She does know right?" Caleb said "Not yet. She's been sleeping for a while."

I looked to Four, and then back to Caleb. "How's Four?" I asked. Caleb said "He'll be Okay. He's just got a little head trauma from the loss of oxygen to it during the few minutes his father choked him. He's awake now, and has been asking for you or Tris." I said "Thanks man." I went over to his bed and said "Hey bro. How are you doing champ?" I patted his shoulder, and he looked right up to me.

"Hey bro. I feel like I got the shit kicked out of me." Four said, with a chuckle. I laughed sweetly, and said "You don't look it. So Tris and I told the faction leaders, about Marcus on your behalf. She had the proof, and We killed him, and Jeanine." Four said "You guys did that for me? Why?"

I said "Because we love you. You're our brother, in everything but legally and you know how much me and Tris whoop anyone's ass and take them down, if they hurt or threaten someone we consider family." He said "Thank you, and Thank Tris for me. I love you guys too." I gave him a hug. "No problem. Our door is always open, for you."

"Can I stay over tonight? On the couch? I don't... really wanna be alone right now..." I heard Four ask. "Of course, Man. What do you wanna eat for dinner? I'll pick up some before heading home to Tris." Four said "Umm, What does Tris usually Like? I'll eat like literally anything!"

"Hmm How about spaghetti and meatballs Dauntless style?" I suggested, and he said "Actually, that sounds really good. OOHHH With Garlic bread and Breadsticks?" I nodded, and went to get everything before returning home.

"How's Chris and Four?" Tris asked, and I said "Good. Four asked if he can crash here with us, I hope that's Okay, I thought you'd be cool with it." She smiled and said "Of Course I am. He's family." I smiled at that, and said "Wanna rest while I make some dinner? I'm making my specialty." Tris stood up and said "Let me help."

We went to our kitchen and made dinner, shortly after we were finishing up, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Tris's Prov

I went and opened the door, to reveal Four, Chris and Caleb. "Hey, everyone! Caleb, Chris why didn't you tell us you were stopping by?" I was shocked as I hugged them before they entered. "Oh you know me. Always up for popping in on my baby sister." Caleb teased.

"Umm... I'm 5 minutes OLDER than you, and I can still take you down." I grinned, knowing he didn't have a good comeback. "Anyways, to the kitchen." I said ushering them in, and to the table. "Hey. Good thing we made plenty! What can I get everyone to drink?" I instinctively grabbed two Ginger ales for me and Chris. "Ugh, Girl You read my mind!" She said as I handed it to her. "Eric always keeps it in stock."

Caleb said "I'll just take a water." I nodded and looked to Four, who said "The strongest scotch you two have." "Now Four, are you sure that's what you want? It's really strong." Four said "Yes." I nodded as Eric served up the food and I got the drinks. "Pour me some of that my heavenly angel." Eric whispered to me, causing me to shiver. "Not in front of company!" I whisper-scolded.

We ate dinner, and let Four let off some much needed steam, before he passed out on the couch. "Hey in my defense I warned him!" I said, innocently, while Caleb and Eric carried him to one of our spare rooms. "I know... So Umm... I gotta tell you something, and you're totally gonna like FREAK out!"

I said "If it's you had sex with my brother, You already told me that part." That caused her to burst out laughing. "Not that! But Umm... I'm like pregnant, with Caleb's baby." "Wait... WHAT?!" I said, in shock. "You heard me Coulter! I'm Pregnant with your Brothers baby!" She said, once again.

"EEEKKKK!" I squealed hugging her tight. "I totally thought so! You looked sick before dinner, hence the ginger ale, and You've got that glow!"

"So do you. Any news?" She asked. I bit my lip, I had forgotten to tell her, or maybe I wasn't ready too. "Oh You know, Having Eric's baby!" Her reaction was immediate, as she hugged me tighter. "You're making me and Caleb an Aunt and Uncle!" She said, happily. "Well so are you and Caleb!" I teased. "Okay Girls! We keep hearing our names come up. Now whats going on? and Say its nothing Trissy, baby, and You can forget about that foot rub." I looked up startled by Eric's voice. "OH, We're just talking about how AWESOME you guys are! Right Chris?"

Chris nodded. She and Caleb visited for a while before they left. I seriously couldn't be happier for my brother, and My Best friend.

_**Caleb: Tris, I gotta talk to you in the morning... Can I come to your office say 930? Chris is usually in the control room by then.**_

_**Tris: Is everything Okay?**_

_**Caleb: Yeah... I just need a Purple Dragon. **_

_**Tris: Well you know you can always come up. My door's always open for a purple Dragon. **_

_**Caleb: Thanks so much sis! So 9:30?**_

_**Tris: Sounds good. **_

I snuggled into Eric's chest after he sat down, reading over my shoulder. "What's this Purple Dragon?" He asked. "It's a code word Caleb and I used all the time when we were little, it means That we need a sibling talk. Kind of how Red Rose is our keyword for..." He nodded, kissing my head. "I love you baby, and I love you Baby Coulter." We fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

In the morning Tris's Prov

I woke up to the sweet Aroma of French toast, Eggs, Sausage, and Bacon. "Eric. You didn't have to do all this!" I said as he sat his tray on my lap. "I know, but I wanted to." We ate breakfast and went to our office. At 9:30 on the dot Caleb came into the office. "Hey Bro! So You called for a purple Dragon? So what's on your mind?"

Caleb said "Ummm... Well... How did Eric react when you told him you were pregnant?" I said "He was Scared, and like Nervous. He told me he had called Max to come over and talk to him, Cause he was having like a panic attack, probably because he didn't know how to really work it out on his own. Kind of how you're talking to me about it now."

"I know something else is like bothering me too... but first, I am a little nervous and scared, what If I'm not ready to be a father?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, Do you remember when we were 10 and I fell, and how you took care of me till mom and dad came? You made me feel so safe and protected. And that one winter, when my coat got ripped at school? How you gave me yours just to keep me warm? Caleb, Even though I'm older, You've been taking care of me when I need it. No matter how small it was. You're a natural at caring for people." I said.

Caleb said "Thanks Tris. I needed to hear that." "Anytime." I responded. "Now what else is on your mind?"

"You know Chris pretty well right?" I nodded, as Caleb showed me a ring. "Is this for what I think it is?" I said, smiling. "Yeah. Do you think it's the right size? Do you think Chris'll like it?" I said "She's gonna Love it! Especially if it comes from you, and It looks like it'll fit perfectly."

* * *

Caleb's Prov:

"Thanks Sis."

_**Caleb: Chris, Can you take a quick lunch break?**_

_**Chris: Yeah, sure. Meet me in the cafe?**_

_**Caleb: Yeah.**_

I went to the Cafe after giving my sister a hug. "Hey beautiful. I wanna ask something." No one was in there, as it was still a little early.

Chris smiled and said "Sure, what's up?" I knelt down to one knee and said "Chris, I love you so much, I have from the moment we met. I feel even more sure now. I swear I am gonna protect you and baby Prior till death parts us. I love how you are best friends with my sister, cause next to you, she's the most important person in my life. Will you marry me?"

I watched her face, as she started crying happy tears. "Yes! YES!" I slid the ring on her finger as I placed a kiss on her lips.

_**Caleb: Max, Can me and Chris come up later say 4?**_

_**Chris: TRIS! I GOTTA TALK TO YOU! **_

_**Max: Absolutely! **_

_**Tris: What's up?  
**_

_**Caleb: Eric, Can you and Tris meet me at Max's office at 4?**_

_**Caleb: Thanks Max.**_

_**Chris: Your Brother just proposed to me!  
**_

_**Eric: yeah Man, why?**_

_**Caleb: You'll see. **_

**_Tris: Yay! I'm so happy for you! _**

I looked to Chris, and said "How about we do it tonight after work? I know you finish at 3, so enough time for us to change, and get to Max's office. Eric and Tris are gonna meet us there." Chris smiled to me and said "That sound's perfect.

-Later that night.-

I was in Max's office with Eric, and Max. Tris and Chris came in and Chris and I got married.


	4. Troubles in Amity and Abnegation Part 1

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I heard knocking on the door to my office. "Come in Whoever it is!" I looked up at the door, as it opened to reveal Four and a pretty young girl. "Hey Four! Hey Andi! Is something wrong? You guys never usually come during work hours." I greeted, and Four said "We're sorry to disturb you but Chris has been trying to get ahold of you and Eric. But neither of you have been answering."

I said "What's going on?" Eric came in then and said "Hey Chris said that the Factionless are attacking both Amity and Abnegation. So we need to send some troops to Abnegation and some to Amity. Unfortunately we need a few leaders to go to. Max is one who is going, and I am too."

I said "If you're going then I'm going." Eric looked as if I've slapped him. "Andi go get Caleb, He needs to be here." Four said "You know me man, I'm in. I agree Tris shouldn't go. I mean she is pregnant." I said "I'm right here!" Eric said "Babe, I can't force you to stay home, but I Don't want you there, I don't want you in harms way."

I sighed, tears in my eyes, as Caleb came in. "Andi filled me in." He said, before noticing my tears. "What's going on?" Eric said "We need leaders to go to Abnegation, and Amity. I'm going and Four is going so far, I haven't spoken to Zeke yet but I know he's gonna wanna go too. I figure if you go me and Zeke can go to Amity, with Max, and You two with Will as well as Uriah can go to Abnegation." Caleb said "So what's the problem with Tris?"

Four said "I don't think she should go, because she's pregnant." Caleb handed me something. "It's a bulletproof suit, and everything else, It's made 100% of steel, but feels so light, so it protects you and the baby, and it's more steel around the belly." He then handed one to Four, and 3 to Eric.

"I have one for me and One for Uriah, and Zeke. You know my sister is really stubborn, But this will make it safer for her and the baby." Caleb explained, and I looked to Eric, almost pleading. He sighed, and said "Thanks Caleb." He then turned to me, and said "Fine, You can go, But you're going to Amity with me."

I said "thank you. When do we leave?" Eric said "Tomorrow, I'm gonna talk to Max after we're done here." I nodded and said "Can I go home, after this? I can pack a few necessities, and our power packs for a phones. How long will we be there?"

Eric said "A few weeks, and I'd like that. It'll save us some time tonight." I grinned, and said "We have enough power packs for the rest of the crew." The meeting finished up quickly and Eric went to Max's office, while Caleb and Four went to talk to Andi and Chris. On my way to the apartment, I ran into- quite literally- Uriah and Zeke. "Whoa sorry Tris!" They said as they helped me up. "Don't worry about it, I'm oKay. Can you come back to mine and Eric's apartment for a minute?" They nodded as we headed to the apartment


	5. Troubles in Amity and Abnegation Part 2

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

Tris's Prov:

I talked to Zeke and Uriah about the plan, for our mission, before they nodded, taking the uniforms, and leaving to get ready. I quickly packed our necessities and got dinner ready, which was a pizza.

"Tris! I'm home Baby!" I heard Eric's voice call, as I came over. "Hey Handsome! I just put some dinner in the oven."

"Thanks beautiful!" I blushed as we sat on the couch, my feet were on his lap. "hmm What's for dinner?" I said "Pizza. Hope that's okay. I figure We could take them with us tomorrow."

"Perfect babe." Eric said, as he started rubbing my feet. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I know you're just trying to protect me and Baby... But I wanna help protect people, thats one reason I joined Dauntless." Eric said "I understand baby. I do." I nodded, as the oven timer dinged. We ate dinner quietly, before packing up the leftovers so it's easily grabable. "Alright, Lets get to bed. We have to be ready to leave by 6." I nodded at Eric's words, as we headed to our room. We showered fast before going to bed.

In the morning I woke up at like 4:30 and quickly made breakfast, and some coffee. I had our bags with me and packed up the pizza. While Breakfast was cooking I made some mini snacks to bring with us. "HMM. What's that delectable smell?" I heard my husband's sleepy voice say as he entered. "Breakfast will be ready in one minute." I said, packing up the ever growing amount of snacks, and all our granola bars and Ginger ale. I poured him some Coffee in the mug before I got some for me.

I sat them on the table and got breakfast on the table. "Thanks beautiful." He looked at the time and said "We've got an hour to eat." I nodded as we ate, before we got into Uniform, and went to the train.

I fell asleep on Eric during the drive to Amity. "Tris, wake up. We're here." we got out and went to get our assignments. Eric and I were clearly inseparable, which made that an easier match. Zeke and Max were on a team, with 10 soldiers. We had 15 on the field with us. There were 50 dauntless members now, 25 came with us, 20 were with Four and Caleb, and the rest were running Dauntless, but the ones we left in charge are our most reliable, Andi and Chris were the main girls running.

"hey Tris. Eric?" Johanna said, coming over to us. I turned and said "yeah?" Johanna said "Here. These are special coats, they have pockets on the inside, lined with metal, steel I think, to hide snacks or drinks in, and it's connected to the radios wirelessly, so if your not near them you can still hear the conversations, with these." She handed us, clear headphones, that weren't noticeable when they were in our one ear. "Thanks."

Johanna handed me a card. "We're pretty strict on portions, Show them this card, when you get your supplies before going into the fields in the morning, and they'll give you enough to last the whole day, in drinks and snacks." I put the card in my secured pocket, and zippered it up. "Thank you so much."

I leaned into Eric's arms. Max and Zeke were taking the night shift, while Eric and I took the day sift with our 15. While it's possible that the Factionless could attack at night, it's unlikely, but still we're not taking any chances. Eric and I got a few things before heading to the fields.


	6. Troubles in Amity and Abnegation Part 3

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

Tris's Prov:

We've been in Amity for 5 days now, and saw nothing. We were getting our supplies, before heading out. Little did I know our luck would change. The Factionless attacked, us the second we stepped on the field.

Eric and I shot and killed half of them, there must've been about 50 here, and 50 in Abnegation. I felt a hand grip my throat as I let out a huge shriek, before I could process anything I was on the ground, and Out cold.

* * *

Eric's Prov

I shot the guy trying to kill Tris, Before dropping beside her. Our Crew killed the rest of the factionless. "Field Dauntless to Building Dauntless." I said into our headset, it took a second before Max responded. "We were attacked. Tris is unresponsive. No she wasn't shot... attempted to be strangled. Thanks Max." I stayed watching my beloved. I saw her chest rising and falling softly, that was a assurance I needed, from her anyways.

It took a moment before our team mates were here with the rescue team. "How is she?" They asked. "She's Okay.. Breathing, but I'm worried, she was knocked out, and pregnant..." They airlifted us to Erudite.

_**Eric to Four and Caleb: Situation defeated in Amity. Situation Report for Abnegation?**_

We were in the early pregnancy unit. "Mr. Coulter I assume? I'm Dr. Carson" The Doctor said, as he entered. "That's me. How is she? And the baby?"

He said "Both are stable for now. Now I need to ask some questions about your wife's health." I nodded and said "Ask me anything."

My phone vibrated, and I said "I have to check this, Part of our family is still handling the situation in Abnegation." The Doctor nodded, in understanding.

_**Four and Caleb to Eric: Situation Defeated. Some Abnegation lives lost, but we defeated most of the Factionless. Only 3 live.**_

_**Eric to Four and Caleb: Great. Thanks guys. At Erudite with Tris now.**_

_**Four and Caleb to Eric: We're on our way.**_

I said "Sorry. So Ask away." Dr. Carson said "How far along is she? How's her health in general, Prior to the pregnancy?" I said "She's about 2 months. She's usually very healthy." Dr. Carson nodded, and wrote them down. "Has she ever passed out before during the pregnancy? If yes, can you please explain the situation?" I said "Yes, once. It was the day we found out. She had been fighting with another intitiat, till she passed out. She came to my room when she was released, and it may be unrelated but the following day she threw up blood, but was fine after, and hasn't happened again."

Dr. Carson wrote it down, before looking to me. "This question is gonna be slightly uncomfortable, but are you guys sexually active? Last time of intercourse?" I said "not currently. Last time, was the day we conceived."

Dr. Carson nodded and said "Alright. Has she been eating regularly?" I said "as regularly as possible. I make sure she eats Breakfast, lunch and Dinner, but not sure if she eats snacks during our typical work day. I did notice on the mission, she did eat more."

"Perfect, and how has she been sleeping? both before the mission and during?" Dr. Carson asked, and I said "She sleeps well, as long as I'm with her. This Mission she's been having nightmares."

Dr. Carson nodded, and said "Okay, so I recommend admitting her over night. Has she gotten a flu shot recently? Have you?" I said "That's fine, and No neither of us have yet." Dr. Carson said "I would recommend her and you getting them. We can do that here." I said "Yes please." Dr. Carson went to get the shots, and gave them to me and her. "Are we aloud to have visitors?" I asked.

Dr. Carson said "Family only." I said "Good. Our brother's are on their way." Dr. Carson nodded before saying he'll be back to check on us later.

A few minutes later A nurse came in, with Four, Caleb, Zeke and Uriah. "Hey guys." I greeted, rising and gave each of them a hug. "How are they?" They asked.

"Okay, We're staying overnight. Caleb. That's a nasty gash." Caleb said "I wanted to see her first." After a few minutes they went and got treatment, while I remained by Tris's side.


	7. Troubles in Amity and ABnegation Part 4

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

Tris's Prov:

We have been back home for a month, and Eric was constantly making sure I was okay, and just doing strictly desk work. I had officially been in Dauntless for 5 months, now and couldn't be happier.

"Hey babe?" I heard Eric's voice on the intercom. I pressed the button and said "Yeah Eric?" "Can you come to my office for a minute?" I went over and said "What's up?"

He stood coming over, and kissing my head. "You okay? You've been a little moody since we've been home... Since Caleb said that apart from the Abnegations lives that died, and the ones who are alive, you're parents were counted for on either side..."

I said "Eric! I'm pregnant and I honestly feel like shit, so yeah I am moody and thanks for reminding me about that!" I turned on my heels walking out, slamming the door behind me. I went to Four's apartment, where I knew he'd be. I knocked on the door, tears streaming down my face. Andie opened the door, and said "Hey... Are you okay?! Whats wrong?" I said "Is Four home?"

"No he went to Abnegation... With Caleb..." I sighed trying to reign in the tears. "What's wrong? Come here." she let me in, before I started crying harder. "Mood swings?" I nodded, as she wrapped her arms around me, comfortingly.

_**Eric to Tris: Baby, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you even more... I was gonna say they think they found Andrew and Natalie... **_

I didn't even look at the message, as I cried into Andie. She easily became my 2nd best friend in the short time I've known her.

_**Eric to Chris and Andie: Do you guys know where I may find Tris? She's not in her office, and not answering her phone...**_

_**Chris to Eric: Last I saw her on camera she was outside of Four and Andie's. **_

_**Andie to Eric: She's safe. She's crying her eyes out, but she's safe. I'm with her. **_

_**Eric to Chris and Andie: Thanks guys...**_

**_Eric to Andie: I'm on my way. _**

I felt Andie nudge me. "Does Eric make this better or worse?" I cried, hearing my husband's name, I really did need him.

A few minutes later, I felt Eric's arms around me. "Baby. Andrew and Natalie have been found. Alive." I curled up into his chest, mumbling something incoherently, but he knew I was releived.


	8. Shocks, and Surprises Part 1

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

**Tris's Prov:**

Today was an important date. We canceled our 4 month check up, as I was just scanned a week prior. "Eric? Are you almost ready?" I asked, as I put our computer in our bag, I took a half day in the office, and half day at home. Eric was doing a full day in the office once we get done.

"I'm ready babe. Here, let me take that." He said, lifting my bag of my shoulder, before taking my hand as we walked to the infirmary. "Hey Eric! Hey Tris!" Marlene greeted.

"HEy Mar! How are you and Uriah?" I asked as I laid on the table. "We're good, thanks! So, are you ready to find out what the baby is?"

_**Four to Eric: MAN EMERGENCY SITUATION IN ABNEGATION.**_

_**Eric to Four: In the infirmary with Tris. What's up**_

_**Four to Eric: LIFE AND DEATH EMERGENCY! Is she Okay?**_

_**Eric to Four: Take Caleb and go there, I'll meet you there in 15.**_

_**Four to Eric: Got it.**_

* * *

**Eric's Prov**

I turned to Tris as she got the ultrasound. We even found out the sex of the baby. I then took her home, promising to be home as soon as I could. I then went to Abnegation.

"What's the situation?" I asked Caleb. "my Parents. My Dad's not letting any Dauntless in."

I said "I'm going in. Four, Caleb, Cover me." I went in to the house, and said "ANDREW PRIOR! Hands where we can see them!" Natalie was on the ground shaking. Caleb dropped beside his mom, as Andrew raised his hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Caleb shouted at Andrew. "teaching my WIFE to not hide things from me!" He shouted back. "YOU'RE BEING A COWARD! YOU'RE JUST LIKE MARCUS EXCEPT YOU DIDN'T HIT ME OR TRIS!"

Caleb was Angry, I had my gun drawn. "You stay out of this boy!" Andrew said. I pressed the gun to Andrews chest. "Andrew Prior, Did you willingly hurt your wife?!" I said, as I stared him down. He said "Yes I did! BUT You're not gonna shoot me."

I looked to Caleb, who nodded. "Max, Four. Get Caleb and Natalie out of her, and Get Natalie to the infirmary at Dauntless. AND Don't ask questions." Once they were out of sight, I was struggling against Andrew, he had knocked me down.

I kicked him, knocking him off me, before shooting him in the chest. I then quickly returned to Dauntless. "Hey Max." I said, as I entered the compound. "Hey. Natalie's gonna live, Caleb's with her now. Four, Andie, and Chris are over at yours and Tris's." I said "Max, What's wrong? Is Tris Okay?"

Max said "She called me sounding sick."

_**Four to Eric: In the infirmary with Tris... Will explain more when you get here.**_

I said "They're in the infirmary..." Max said "Let's go." We went to the infirmary, as Four came over. "Eric. Thank god." He said, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked. "She called Andie and Chris, something about not feeling well, and needed someone to help her. SO they went over. I got the text from Andie that they needed help, so I came over and got Tris here. She looked pale white."

I said "How is she now?" He said "She's been asking for you... The nurses are still running the the tests." Four and I walked over to Tris. "Hey baby." I said kissing her head. She looked up slowly, smiling to me. "Hi." She whispered. "how you feeling?"I asked caressing her cheek.

"Honestly? Like Shit." She said, with a laugh. I sat beside her, on the bed as she laid her head on my chest. "Where are the girls?" I asked Four as he said "In my apartment." I said "Can you thank them for me?" He smiled and said "Of Course man. Let us know how she is?" I nodded, and said "Yes! And Thanks Four... For getting her here and staying with her." He smiled and said "Anytime."

He left, as Max said "Her mom and I wanna talk to you two, Caleb and Chris, after all this is over. What do you guys think of tomorrow a family dinner?" I said "Let's see How Tris feels."

A few hours Later, Natalie came around, and so did Tris. Caleb had gone to Chris's side. "Hey!" I heard Natalie's voice, as she came in.

"Mom?" Tris asked, sitting up a bit. "Easy does it." I said, helping her. "How we feeling baby girl?" I let them talk, while I went to Max, as we talked for a bit, waiting. Marlene came over and said "Hey. Natalie's free to go, and Tris just needs to eat something first then she's free to go."

"How is she though?" I asked, as Marlene said "Yeah, she's gonna be just fine, and so is the baby. She got a small touch of a cold. She'll be okay. She needs some rest, keep hydrated, and some soup, and her husband's TLC." I said "Would we be able to go out to Max's place tomorrow?"

Marlene nodded and said "Yes, and here. Just in case she needs them." I took the meds, looking at them softly. "Thanks Marlene." I said, as she smiled.

I took Tris home, and said "Did you have a nice talk with your mom?" She smiled, as she sat on the couch, and said "Yeah I did. What about you and Max?"

I kissed her head and said "Good."


	9. Shocks, and Surprises Part 2

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

3\. I don't know why But I love the idea of Natalie being with Max prior to defecting. It makes it so much more interesting, I think. They're both 33, they were 16 when they conceived Caleb and Tris, so I added 16 years (as that's how old Caleb and Tris are currently).

* * *

**Tris's Prov:**

Today was the day we were meeting mom at Max's apartment. We knocked on the door, as Chris and Caleb came over. Caleb pulled me into a big bear hug. "Caleb! I need to BREATHE!" I said, causing Chris and Eric to laugh. Caleb sat me down and said "I forgot, sis." I rolled my eyes, laughing with the others.

Max opened the door, and let us all in. "Thanks, Max for having us over." During dinner, My mom said "Tris, Caleb, as you both know I was Dauntless."

That was one thing, we did know. "Well, Erudite is the only faction to not let dependents get married, like Dauntless does. I was married to Max, before Andrew." I knew where this was going, I had accepted the possibility months ago.

"So, are we Max's or Andrews?" I had to ask. I can see the chemistry between Max and Mom. I felt Eric's hand squeeze mine, and I see Chris squeeze Caleb's.

Mom said "I was Pregnant before I left, and I was forced to Marry Andrew. Andrew said that he would kill me and you guys if I told. When I defected, I was made new, It didn't matter that I was Married to Max. I wasn't Dauntless anymore, so I wasn't technically married. I'm still married to Max."

Max spoke up then. "When I saw you guys on the roof after the choosing ceremony... I knew you guys were mine. Tris has my eyes, nose and my temper..."

I said "HEY! What does that mean?!" Eric said "Max, need I remind you, not to piss her off?" Max said "Right, sorry. And Caleb, you've got my face structure, my hair color, and the shape of your eyes, are more oval than Tris's, more like the shape of mine."

"I... I need a moment..." I said, getting up running to the nearest bathroom, breathing hard. "Tris?" I heard Eric's voice, as he entered, wrapping his arms around me.

It took a few minutes, but I finally returned to my family. We sat together, talking more. We visited for hours, before I started falling asleep in Eric's Eyes.

* * *

**Caleb's Prov:**

I was still in utter shock, that my father was Max. Me and Tris talked about the possibility once, but I told her it was impossible. Once she returned, I felt calmer. Chris was just as shocked. We visited for a while before me and Chris left. Eric and Tris were still there.

* * *

**Eric's Prov:**

I was talking with Max, and Natalie. "Looks like someone's fast asleep." I heard Max say gesturing to Tris's sleeping form. I looked down, smiling. "I should get her home..." Max said "No need, it's late, and you look tired. Why don't you guys stay here for the night?" I looked to Tris, and said "We don't have any of our clothes..."

Max said "Don't forget about the spare clothes you kept here for you." I smiled, and said "Alright, Thanks Max.." "Call me dad, son. You've been like a son to me, since you arrived, and according to Dauntless laws You are legally my son in law." I smiled at that.

"Thanks Dad. I'm gonna take her to bed." I took Tris to the spare room, and got her in my spare clothes before tucking her in.

_**Eric to Four: Hey man, Sorry to bother you at this hour, but are you up?"**_

_**Four to Eric: yeah. What's up?**_

_**Eric to Four: You got the spare key to mine and Tris's right?**_

_**Four to Eric: Yeah.**_

**_Eric to Four: Can you run and grab me and Tris 2 outfits? Tris's favorite is her black pants, and her black tank top, for me just grab a t-shirt and pants, We're staying at Max's tonight, I got us clothes to sleep in.._**

**_Four to Eric: On it. _**

I went back out to dad and mom. "We thought you'd be in bed." I said "Not yet. Four's bringing some clothes over for us." I fell asleep after Four dropped the clothes off


	10. Birthday Part 1

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

**Eric's Prov:**

I was in the pit, looking at some clothes. "can I help you find something in particular Eric?" I heard the sales lady asked. "I'm just looking for something special for my wife." "I can help." Caleb said as he came over. Together, we got something for Tris.

_**Four to Eric: Hey, Umm, Can you give me some Ideas for Tris's birthday gift? **_

_**Eric to Four: Yeah, What me and Caleb did was get her something she needed. I got her a maternity dress with leggings and some new combat boots, that I'm giving her tonight so she can wear it tomorrow and he got her a couple new dresses, with leggings. But she's been asking for sweaters, and stuff like that?**_

_**Four to Eric: Excellent. Thanks man.**_

I got her some more jeans, and combat boots, before I got Caleb's stuff. I then got Chris something. Her birthday was the day after Tris and Caleb's so we were celebrating all 3 tomorrow. I went up to my office with my load. I knew Tris would be at home. She worked a full day, like me but she tended to work most afternoons from home.

_**Tris to Eric: Hey, baby?**_

_**Eric to Tris: I'll be home in about 10 minutes, Just working on something in the office. What's up. **_

_**Tris to Eric: :'( :'( **_

**_Eric to Tris: What's wrong?_**

**_Tris to Eric: I need a full body massage and I wanna show my husband something..._**

**_Eric and Tris: I'll be home soon.. Just finishing up._**

I quickly wrapped the presents before going home. I opened the door, and said "Tris? baby? I'm Home!" Tris came over to me, modeling a shorter hair style, that now went to the mid of her neck, and a diamond stud in her nose, and ears.

"Whoa! You look... Wow!" I said, as she said "Do you like it? I still need a full body massage." I kissed her lips soft, and said "I love it. and I'll give you one, right now." I gave her a full body massage.

Later, We got dinner, and I said "Have you thought of any names for the baby?" She said "I like Iris Grace for a Girl and Derick James for a Boy. What about you?" I smiled and said "I was thinking Savannah Grace. I can't think of one for a boy to be honest." She grinned, before saying "I love Savannah Grace better then Iris Grace." I smiled and said "Perfect." After dinner we went to bed.


	11. Birthday Part 2

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

**Tris's Prov:**

I was awoken in the morning by the sweet smell of Breakfast coming into the bedroom. "Happy Birthday, Baby." Eric said kissing my head. "I have to run up to the office real fast, I left some things up there."

I nodded as I ate, then I showered. I was throwing all our clothes into heaps on the floor. "NOTHING WILL FIT!" I semi yelled, as Eric came in. "Whoa. Someone's hating clothes!" I jumped, pulling my towel back around me, spinning around. "Eric! Don't scare me!"

"Sorry Cutie, but try this." He handed me a box, and I smiled sitting on the bed. "How do you know it'll fit?" I asked. "Cause I know." Eric started cleaning up before sitting down beside me which is when I opened the box. "I was admiring this in the shop!" I said, holding up the exact outfit. "And new combat boots. My husband knows me well!" I kissed him, before dressing in front of him. "Can you zip me up?" He zippered the dress, as he said "I'm doing this against my will you know." I burst out laughing, and said "If you're a good boy maybe later."

"I love it!" I said, Turning to him, after staring at my reflection in the mirror. "What do you think?" I asked, sweetly. He said "I love it."

We went to the cafe, which had been turned into a party area. "Crap! I forgot to get Chris..." I started, as Eric said "I got you covered baby." I sighed with relief.

Caleb came over with Chris, and I recognized a look in his eye. We did our usual special birthday hug. "You look great sis!" Caleb and Chris said about my new look. The whole party went smoothly.


	12. Baby Shower, Gender Reveal

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

**Tris's Prov:**

Caleb, Chris, Eric and I were all doing a gender reveal/Baby shower today. They just found out what they were having. I was in the Pit shopping with Chris. "So has Caleb mentioned any names He likes?" I asked her, picking up a dress. "He said he likes Amy Grace and Luci Marie for Girls and for a Michael James and Adam Jake for a boy. I'm kind of leaning towards Lucie Marie and Michael James though for my faves. We're having twins. How about you?"

I smiled at the names, and said "Thats Awesome! We could only settle one name we both liked for a girl, Savannah Grace. But I liked Derrick James for a boy." We shopped for a while, me sneakily purchasing her baby shower gift, that Eric was gonna pick up for us, before we went to get ready. "Come on baby. Ease up." I mumbled to my stomach. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, The baby's kicking hard." I mumbled. Chris didn't buy it. "I'm calling Eric." I said "Chris, I'm fine. The baby kicks hard like this whenever it wants."

She wasn't convinced but she sat the phone down or so I thought.

_**Chris to Eric: Tris says the baby is kicking really hard, but she looks like she's in a lot of pain... How far along is she?**_

_**Eric to Chris: 7 months. I'm gonna have her checked out tomorrow. Just in case.**_

We went to the shower, and towards the end, we all got hovered round. Mom, and Dad were with us. Caleb and Chris went first, they opened the box and pink balloons flew out, but before they went to us, Caleb put another box in front of them. I grinned, and they opened the second box, and blue balloons flew out. "Luci Marie, and Michael James Prior!" Chris said right before she kissed her husband.

I grinned, as we hugged them, before we did ours. I opened our box and pink balloons flew out. "Savannah Grace Coulter!" I whispered, turning and kissing my husband.

Chris and Caleb got a crib, and a changing table from mom and dad, Her mom and sister sent them a video baby monitor and our friends from the faction gave them onesies, bibs and bottles. Me and Eric got her a double baby swing, and stroller.

Me and Eric got similar stuff from mom and dad and the faction. Caleb and Chris got us a baby swing, and stroller with a video monitor.


	13. Complicationsss

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Baby Coulter

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

**Tris's Prov:**

Eric and I were in the hospital in Erudite. The pain never subsided. "Eric, When will they tell us something!?" I asked. I was tired. "Hopefully soon. Come on Savannah, Calm down for daddy and mommy baby girl." She didn't.

"I think she wants to get out, and meet daddy." Eric chuckled, as the doc came in and said "Well it's preterm labor... but we can give her some meds to help stop it in addition to bedrest for the duration, and that means no strenuous activities, which includes no sex. If she goes now your daughter will have to be in the NICU for 2 months..." I looked to Eric, I was clearly scared. "Can we talk about it first?" I heard him ask. "Yes, of course. But if she gets to 5 cms, we can't give the meds..." The doctor warned as she left.

Eric looked to me and said "I think... We should do it. Take the meds." I said "I agree." Eric went over to talk to the doc, and I am assuming to tell her we want the meds.

After a few minutes, we got the meds and went home to Dauntless. We returned immediately to our apartment and I eased onto the bed, tears streaming down my face. "Did I do something to cause this?" I asked, although I doubt Eric could understand what I was saying.

He immediately wiped my tears away before placing a kiss on my head. "No. You didn't do anything to cause this. Okay? Nothing. You're healthy, You don't do anything harmful to her. Okay? She's just excited to meet her mommy." I heard him say, caressing my cheek. "You two are gonna be okay." He whispered.

I curled up into his chest, tears still flowing. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. Eric said "Will you please stop apologizing? This isn't your fault. Okay? Nothing that happens now is your fault. I'm gonna stay right here, beside you. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Eric's Prov:**

I held her close to me.

_Eric: Hey, Mom, Dad, Chris, and Caleb. We're home from Erudite... Can you guys come over in the morning?_

Tris, had fallen asleep on my chest, I had her wrapped up in my sweater, that way if I stepped away, She'd hopefully stay asleep.

_Max and Natalie: Yeah, We can come over now._

_Caleb and Chris: We're gonna come over this afternoon._

I got up and went out to make some coffee, while I waited for mom and dad. Who had a copy of our key. They said that We could work from home, and that they'd help us out as much as they can, Caleb and Chris also agreed to help us out too.


	14. Labor, and Meeting Savannah

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Savannah

1b: Baby Prior

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

**Eric's Prov**

I sat contently beside my wifes sleeping form. She was now 8 months along, Marlene had been checking on her weekly, and Savannah was ready to go now, so Tris stopped taking the meds.

I kissed her cheek, before turning back to the computer, looking at some new reports, when my chat window popped up.

_Marlene: How's Tris?_

I was about to responded, when Tris started crying.

_Eric: Can you come over? She's crying and acting like she's in pain._

_Marlene: On my Way._

I kissed my sweet wifes head, moving the computer off my lap, so I could comfort her. "Give me your hand!" She cried, as I said "I'll be right back. Give me a minute. I'm gonna unlock the door for Marlene."

"Hurry!" She said as I ran to unlock the door, and texting Mar that the door was unlocked.

I gripped her hand, as she cried in pain. A few hours later Marlene had successfully delivered Savannah, who was perfect and healthy. Tris, was also perfect and healthy.

Tris was cuddling Savannah, while I was massaging her parents.

_Eric: Hey Nat, Hey Max, Can you come over? _

_Nat and Max: Yeah Of Course son. 3 3 On our way. _

_Eric: Great. Door's Unlocked._

_Nat and Max: Thanks. _

I watched her cuddling our daughter, who was starting to fuss. "Can I get some water or something?" I nodded and said "I'll go get some baby." I went and got the water as the door opened. "Eric?" I went over and said "Hey. I'm gonna go see if Tris is descent." I went and checked, giving her the water, before I went out to the Nat and Max. "Tris, is not presentable yet." I stated, and her mom nodded, smiling.

I talked to Max and Nat for a bit, before We went to see Tris, then visited with her and Savannah.


	15. The Ending part 1

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Savannah

1b: Luci Marie and Michael James

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

* * *

**Tris's Prov**

It has been a year since Savannah was born, Mom watched her for us, as well as Luci and Michael while Eric, Me, Caleb and Chris worked. I was working in my office when I heard Eric come in. "Hey Tris Baby. How are you feeling?"

I looked up and said "Hey. I'm Okay..." I sat the last piece of paper into the done tray. "Ready for lunch? He asked, as I stood. "I'm actually not hungry... I am still feeling kind of Blah." He frowned and said "Maybe you should go to the nurses instead? You've not eaten all day, and you've been feeling Blah all day... I'm worried about you."

Four came in and said "What's worrying you bro?" I groaned as Eric said "My Stubborn Wife." Four let out a soft laughter. "I can see that. Tris, I'm on Eric's side here. So either you go to the nurses willingly, or we'll both take you."

I looked to Eric, who said "He's right Tris. Your Choice." I groaned and said "OKay! OKAY! Fine." I mumbled standing up. "I'll go... Although I'm confident mom and Baby are just fine." I said before walking down to the nurses, leaving my husband and brother baffled.

-Later-

I was home, now my husband making me some soup. He hasn't said anything about the bombshell I dropped on them. "Eric... Please... say something! Yell at me if you want!" I begged, I was tired of the silent treatment.

"Tris. How long have you known?" His voice was just as distasteful as it was back when I was an initiate.

"I JUST Found out, minutes before you came to the office. I was gonna tell you over lunch but Four kind of ruined it." I said, sitting on the counter.

Eric came over to me cupping my face. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound angry." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head. "I love you, and while I don't know if we can handle running Dauntless, and raising 2 kids I know I can do it with you at my side." Max was getting ready to step down.

"Do you really mean it?" He nodded, and said "I love you."


	16. The ending Part 2

1\. Occ Characters I own

1a. Savannah

1b: Luci Marie and Michael James

1c: Andie: Four's GF

2\. Will update on Sundays and Wednesdays

3: will be posting a sequel! But I need a nickname/Name suggestions for the new babies, and Nick name For Savannah

* * *

**Tris's Prov**

I spent the night cuddled into my husband. The next day we spent talking to the others, and telling them about baby Coulter, okay well not everyone, Just Four and Andie.

They were all happy for us. Max gave us the day off, so we decided to take Savannah to the Pit. They did infant ear piercings there, and Eric and I had agreed to get her ears pierced after she turned 1 year. "Hey Eric! Hey Tris! Hey Sweet Savannah!" Tori cood to Savannah.

"Hey Tori! We came to get her ears pierced... and do you think you could do mine too?" I asked, as Eric looked to me shocked. "Of course! Tris? You wanna go first?" I sat on the chair, after Eric took Savannah from me. I closed my eyes while Tori pierced my ears, then I held Savannah while she got hers done. She was gonna be Dauntless one day, she didn't even flinch when she got hers done. "That's our brave Girl." Eric and I said, kissing her head. We paid Tori, before going home.

_M: Hey Kiddos, Everyone come over tonight! Mom and I have big news. _

_E: Me, Tris, and Savannah will be there. We also have big news! _

_C: So do we! Chris and I will be there! _

I looked to Eric, as he held up a shirt, that says 'I'm being promoted to big sister!' I grinned and said "I love it!" We spent the day with Savannah before we went to Mom and dads.

Once we arrived, Mom and dad, wearing their coats over their clothes, While Caleb, Chris, Luci and Michael were wearing sweaters. Mom and dad took their coats off, revealing their shirts saying 'We're having a baby.' We all cheered and hugged them, Caleb and Chris helped Luci and Michael take off their sweaters before taking off their own. Caleb shirt said 'Baby...' Chris's said '...Prior #3..." Luci's said '...coming...' and Michael's said '...Soon!' We all erupted into screams of joy hugging them. They then noticed. "Tris, You and Savannah got your ears pierced! You both look fantastic! You got a glow about you. Anything we should know?" I grinned and thanked them, before saying "Actually Savannah, has an announcement!" Eric took off her coat, as Savannah tried to say "Mama! Bebe!" She pointed to her shirt, and the looks of confusion turned into excitement.


End file.
